Psychic Creature
Psychic Creatures are a card type of creature first introduced in DM-36 Psychic Shock. Details A psychic creature is put in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 psychic creatures per hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 or more cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A psychic creature card is two-sided, and usually features a creature on both sides. When the cheaper side creature activates its awaken ability by fulfilling its conditions, you may flip the card over to its higher cost side. This gives the creature a higher power and improved card effects. For example: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze flips over to Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened when it wins a battle. dm36-s7a.jpg|link=Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze|Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze dm36-s7b.jpg|link=Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened|Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DM-38 Angelic Wars introduces Psychic creatures that have the Loop Awaken ability that allows them to flip sides on certain conditions. DM-39 Psychic Splash introduced a Psychic Evolution Creature, that can be evolved on other Psychic creatures when they are put into the battle zone. Dmr1-v2b.jpg|Gaial Kaiser (back side) Dmr1-62b.jpg|Dragonic Pippi (back side) Dmr1-60b.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (back side) Dmr1-v2b+60b+62b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact introduced a new type of psychic creature, the Psychic Super Creature. 2 or 3 Psychic Creatures link together in order to flip and awaken to a more powerful creature. Although all spells that put psychic creatures into play follow the naming theme, "Hyperspatial _____ Hole" (except and ), there is no uniform naming convention for the many creatures that have effects that put psychic creatures into play. List of Psychic Creatures DM-36 Psychic Shock * S1a/S10 S1b/S10 * S3a/S10 S3b/S10 * S5a/S10 S5b/S10 * S7a/S10 S7b/S10 * S9a/S10 S9b/S10 * 41a/110 41b/110 * 47a/110 47b/110 * 53a/110 53b/110 * 59a/110 59b/110 * 65a/110 65b/110 DM-37 Dark Emperor * S1a/S5 S1b/S5 * S2a/S5 S2b/S5 * 21a/55 21b/55 * 24a/55 24b/55 * 30a/55 30b/55 * 33a/55 33b/55 DM-38 Angelic Wars * S2a/S5 S2b/55 * S3a/S5 S3b/55 * 22a/55 22b/55 * 30a/55 30b/55 * 33a/55 33b/55 DM-39 Psychic Splash * S3a/S5 S3b/S5 * S5a/S5 S5b/S5 * 1a/55 1b/55 * 4a/55 4b/55 * 8a/55 8b/55 * 11a/55 11b/55 * 17a/55 17b/55 DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory * 23a/54 23b/54 DMC-62 Ultra NEX and DMC-63 Lunatic God * 1a/18 1b/18 * 1a/19 1a/19 DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits * 1a/15 1b/15 DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best * 10a/36 10b/36 DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * SS1a/S3 SS1b/S3 DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * SS1a/S3 SS1b/S3 * 1a/22 1b/22 DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien * 4a/16 4b/16 Promotional * P11a/Y9 P11b/Y9 * P12a/Y9 P12b/Y9 * P29a/Y9 P29b/Y9 * P41a/Y9 P41a/Y9 * P47a/Y9 P47b/Y9 * P52a/Y9 P52b/Y9 * P66a/Y9 P66b/Y9 List of Psychic Super Creatures *'See: List of Psychic Super Creatures' List of Hyperspatial Spells DM-36 Psychic Shock *77/110 *85/110 *93/110 *101/110 *109/110 DM-37 Dark Emperor *23/55 *29/55 *39/55 *42/55 *49/55 *53/55 DM-38 Angelic Wars *11/55 *51/55 DM-39 Psychic Splash *20/55 DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *34/110 *45/110 *50/110 DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *20/54 *30/54 *31/54 *32/54 *33/54 *34/54 *43/54 DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *49/54 *50/54 *52/54 *53/54 *54/54 DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *35/55 DMC-62 Ultra NEX *6/18 DMC-63 Lunatic God *4/19 DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon *14/21 DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon *13/22 *19/22 DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition *25/42 DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition *37/42 DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *16/16 DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *13/21 DMX-08 Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition *29/37 DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash *11/15 DMD-04 Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport *13/15 *14/42 DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial *9/20 DMD-19 Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos *9/22 *17/22 Promotional *P10/Y9 *P46/Y9 and P61/Y9 *P62/Y9 *P97/Y9 *P12/Y10 *P19/Y10 *P24/Y10 List of Support DM-38 Angelic Wars *15/55 *37/55 *41/55 *46/55 *49/55 DM-39 Psychic Splash *S2/S5 *S4/S5 *10/55 *21/55 *25/55 *30/55 *40/55 *45/55 DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *S4/S8 *5/110 *26/110 *48/110 *72/110 *95/110 *104/110 DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *5/54 *26/54 DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *28/55 *31/55 *32/55 DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *10/16 DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *16/21 DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash *3/15 DMD-04 Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport *8/15 Promotional *P4/Y10 *P13/Y10 List of Anti-Psychic Creature cards * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Rulings Psychic creatures are affected by any card that specifies creatures, such as Terror Pit, Natural Snare, and Aqua Surfer. Psychic creatures are not considered to be summoned into play. They can only be put into the battle zone by a spell or effect such as the Hyperspatial spells or by "of the Temporal Foundation" creatures. You can't put it into the battle zone by paying its cost. Psychic creatures that go to a zone other than the battle zone are put into that zone briefly before returning to the hyperspatial zone (so effects that check for a creature changing zones, such as Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil's, still trigger). Psychic creatures may be evolved like a normal creature. If the evolution creature leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it is briefly put into the same zone before being returned to the Hyperspatial Zone. If only the top card of the evolution leaves the battle zone, the psychic creature under it stays in the battle zone. A psychic creature doesn't provide any mana as it can only ever be in your battle or Hyperspatial Zone, whenever a Psychic Creature is to leave the battle zone, it returns to the Hyperspatial Zone after briefly inhabiting the intended zone. Psychic creatures do get summoning sickness and can't attack on the turn they are put into play. An awakened or released creature doesn’t have summoning sickness if it you didn’t put that Psychic creature into the battle zone that turn. So if you awaken a Psychic creature during your turn (and had already put it into the battle zone the previous turn or earlier) you can attack with it on the same turn you awakened it. Any card effects that affected the psychic creature before awakening or release continue to effect it. So, if you cast a spell such as Colossus Boost on Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze, giving it +4000 power, and flip it, the newly awakened Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened will now have 16000 power (12000+4000). A cross gear attached to a Psychic creature stays with the creature after it awakens or uses its release ability. When flipped over by its Awaken or Release ability, a Psychic creature retains its original tap status. If it was previously tapped, it remains tapped. If it was untapped, it stays untapped. You can still cast hyperspatial spells to put Psychic creatures into the battle zone even if you can’t do the other effects listed on the Hyperspatial spell. For example if the opponent had no creatures to destroy with Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole, you could still use it to put a Psychic creature into the battle zone. Any player may view the contents of any Hyperspatial Zone at any time, even before the game begins. It is not mandatory to put a Psychic Creature in its weaker form into the battle zone. For example, if you have a card such as Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole that allows you to put a fire Psychic Creature that costs 7 less into the battle zone, you can put the awakened side of Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer that costs 5 into play. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Type Category:Psychic Creature Category:Creature